


그저 내 곁에 (stay with me)

by TommoInfiresMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommoInfiresMe/pseuds/TommoInfiresMe
Summary: The guy living next to Baekhyun is listening to sad songs and Baekhyun's concerned.





	그저 내 곁에 (stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt. Title from blackpink's stay.
> 
> fact: this song makes me wanna cry about the boyfriend ive never had. lmao

Baekhyun thinks it's one of his friends playing a prank on him when he hears the first notes of Taeyeon's 11:11 playing in a distance.

He had listened to that song, god knows how many times, when he broke up with his first boyfriend. One could say that it was his 'emo phase', though Jongdae likes to call it his 'Kyungsoo phase'. He had started wearing black clothes, putting on eyeliner and dyed his hair every week.

If Baekhyun had to describe that phase in one meme, he'd probably choose Kim Kardashian's 'Tragic.'

Sometimes, Jongdae would tease him about it and would blast Taeyeon's song when they'd be in Baekhyun's car and would yell the lyrics at the older's face mockingly. This happened far too many times than Baekhyun would like to admit and that's why he thinks it's totally natural that he thinks this is another one of Jongdae's jokes.

But when Baekhyun turns toward his best friend (and also Kyungsoo simultaneously), ready to throw his french textbook at him, and sees the later looking at him with a confused look, he stops himself.

"It's not you?" Kyungsoo asks Jongdae before Baekhyun could.

"No. I thought it was Baekhyun going through his 'Kyungsoo phase' again." Jongdae replies before hissing in pain when Kyungsoo pinches his arm.

When the chorus starts, louder than the first verse, the three of them look at the wall beside Baekhyun.

"Fuck, is that—" Jongdae doesn't finish his sentence because he starts laughing hysterically.

Baekhyun just stares at him, dazed but his lack of response doesn't disturb his friend as he just laugh harder.

"I swear to god this uni is full of emo people who listen to Taeyeon." Jongdae says while wiping an inexistant tear.

Baekhyun just hopes the person living next to him is alright.

•

40 minutes pass and the person living next to Baekhyun is now listening to Cry Me a River by Justin Timberlake.

Baekhyun is convinced they are not doing alright like he hoped.

Jongdae who was laughing at first now is frowning and is clearly irritated and annoyed by the music that hasn't stopped ever since it started.

"Okay," Jongdae nearly shouts at one point, and it startles Baekhyun, "I can't concentrate anymore." He says.

Neither Baekhyun or Kyungsoo reply to him and Jongdae continues.

"I'm going back to my dorm Baek and I don't think I'm ever coming back if he's going to keep on blasting sad songs." Jongdae points to the wall beside Baekhyun and the latter just nods slowly, "Let's go Kyungsoo." And just like that, Baekhyun finds himself alone in his room.

When Baekhyun realizes he has been reading the same paragraph for the past 10 minutes he sighs and closes his french textbook before tossing it with the rest of his books. Frankly speaking, it kinda annoyed him too but the annoyance quickly washes away when he remembers his emo phase. Maybe the person living next to them was having a hard time like he did.

When the very familiar intro of Blackpink's Stay starts playing, Baekhyun's heart clinches in his chest. He quickly goes toward his refrigerator and takes out two buckets of ice cream, that he originally bought for his movie night with Jongdae that was tomorrow, and rushes outside.

Baekhyun freezes when he's in front of the door of his neighbor. What if his neighbor didn't want to talk to anyone? Baekhyun used to ignore everybody when he was in his phase. However, any doubts he had dissolves when he hears a sob coming out of the room and before he could think further, Baekhyun finds himself knocking on the door.

The music's volume lowers considerably but not completely and Baekhyun thinks he shouldn't have knocked. When he considers just leaving the ice cream infront of the door and leaving, Baekhyun is too late as he hears the door opening.

"Hey I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or any—" Baekhyun starts but stops himself when he sees his neighbor.

'He's tall.' Is the first thing that Baekhyun notes. The second thing he remarks is the dude's red and puffy eyes.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Baekhyun lets out, and he quickly covers his mouth, "I-I'm so-sorry.."

The dude smiles a little bit before he grimaces slightly.

"I just...Heard you listening to sad songs for one hour and thought you'd like some ice cream to like...calm the pain or something..?" Baekhyun ends his rambling with a awkward laugh.

The guy seems surprised and he stares at Baekhyun. The latter starts regretting coming out of his room and he shoves the two ice cream buckets into his neighbor's hands.

"Here," Baekhyun tries to smile sincerely but he thinks it's just awkward, "I'm sorry for disturbing you and I hope everything will be alright." Baekhyun hopes the guy doesn't see his hands slightly shake.

Baekhyun tells himself that he's going to go back to his room and never come out of it until his next class started because this was way too awkward, but before he could reach his door, he feels a hand on his wrist stopping him.

"Do you..." His neighbor begins and his voice is rough. He coughs a little bit to clear it, "Do you want to join me?" He says and Baekhyun's eyes slightly widen as he turns around to look at the guy beside him.

When Baekhyun doesn't reply, the dude continues, "You've brought way too much ice cream and I don't think I can eat that much." He smiles softly and Baekhyun nods.

"My name's Byun Baekhyun." He blurts out when he enters his neighbor's room.

The guy smiles again, "Mine is Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you Baekhyun."


End file.
